Non non tu ne peux pas faire ça !
by Papillusion
Summary: Après le tout dernier épisode de la saison 4. Blaine cache une certaine chose au creux de sa main dans son dos, heureux et tout trépignant d'impatience il le dévore du regard. Blaine est sur de lui. Il veut Kurt. Blam !
1. Chapter 1

SPOILERS. Bonjour bonjour, comme il nous reste encore plusieurs mois avant de savoir ce que diable va faire Blaine avec la *bip* j'ai décidé d'écrire ce qui m'arrangeait le plus, le retournement de situation dont je REVE, et qui à mes yeux est le seul envisageable et possible (héhé). J'ai divisé en deux cet OS pour que ce soit moins lourd et laisser un petit suspense tout pourri. Ceux qui ont déjà lu mes traductions verront que la façon dont sont perçus Blaine et Sam est très proche de celle de Miss Elenath la grande, et c'est vrai que de lire ses histoires m'a beaucoup influencée.

Bon, je doute beaucoup de la qualité de ce qui va suivre alors je rappelle que ceci n'est que l'oeuvre d'une pauvre fangirl qui veut absolument réunir ses deux perso préférés par le pouvoir de l'écriture, puisque cela semble compromis dans la série *snif*

* * *

Blaine l'avait, et de sentir le petit écrin serré dans sa main droite ne faisait que faire monter son excitation. Kurt papotait joyeusement avec Mercedes et bras dessus bras dessous ils étaient encore allés féliciter Mr Schue et Emma étourdis par leur bonheur.

Il y était presque, plus que quelques pas et il mettrait un genou à terre, il lui réciterait sa demande avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui transmis en un regard. Et au début Kurt le regarderait avec incompréhension avant qu'un éclair de lucidité fasse rayonner son visage, et il couvrirait sa bouche avec ses mains sous le coup de l'émotion, n'osant d'abord croire que ce soit vrai.

Maintenant était-ce le bon moment ? Oui, c'était le bon moment, Kurt écoutait d'une oreille distraite et inattentive Finn qui avait l'air de lui décrire un jeu video avec les gestes et les bruitages. Blaine commença à avancer entre les membres du Glee Club qui s'agitaient autour de lui mais en ne voyant que Kurt. C'était toujours Kurt, il n'y avait et n'y aurait que lui. Toujours.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'interpeler lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière, par le bras. Blaine eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait qu'il se retrouvait dans le couloir vide de Mc Kinley, et la porte de la salle du Glee Club se claqua sur les visages étonnés de Marley et Unique. Kurt lui ne l'avait pas vu.

Blaine fit volte-face pour s'insurger et il se retrouva face à la chevelure blonde comme les blés de Sam. La première surprise passée il sentit monter en lui une profonde exaspération.

- Sam à quoi tu joues !

- Non non Blaine tu ne peux pas faire ca !

Evidemment. Blaine serra les poings en se sermonnant de garder son calme. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été habitué ces derniers jours à faire face à l'adversité.

- Laisse-moi passer maintenant, dit-il la machoire elle aussi comprimée.

- Mais écoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas possible... C'est juste... !

Sam s'interrompit et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux ayant un peu trop poussé.

- C'est insensé !

Blaine croisa les bras et le vrilla d'un regard noir, qui faiblit un peu cependant quand il vit à quel point Sam avait l'air bouleversé.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, absolument tout le monde me l'a déjà dit, s'expliqua-t-il en agitant ses mains. Mais je ne cherche pas votre approbation ! Je sais, ce que je fais. Et je pensais que tu avais accepté l'idée finalement ! Tu m'avais accompagné à la bijouterie, je...

Il soupira. Sam le décevait.

- Je m'attendais à un peu plus de soutien, au moins de ta part.

- Oui... Oui je t'ai accompagné parce que je pensais que c'était ok, que c'était une bonne chose tout ça et jusqu'à maintenant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça me met dans cet état.

Blaine haussa un sourcil.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Je veux dire, je savais bien que ca allait finir par arriver. Après tout vous etes "Blaine et Kurt", dit-il sarcastiquement. On ne brise pas les couples idyllique et les ames soeurs comme ça, qui suis-je pour me mettre en travers après tout ? Il fallait bien que ça arrive tot ou tard, j'imagine. Mais, mais bon sang... Le demander en mariage... ?

Blaine était maintenant figé, et le regardait avec un air abasourdi.

- Bon ok ok c'est trop confus j'ai compris, reprit Sam en catastrophe. Mais c'est parce que ça l'est pour moi aussi. Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? Kurt va dire oui, oui ça c'est certain malgré ce que tout le monde peut en penser dans ton dos il te dira oui et te pardonnera. Il n'y a qu'un sans coeur froid comme la pierre qui pourrait te dire non et bien que actuellement j'haisse Kurt de toutes mes tripes on ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Quand tu lui auras... fait ta demande, il va te sauter dans les bras amoureusement, et toi tu auras ce sourire qui fait rayonner toute la pièce et les murs le sol et le plafond, et les festivités seront programmés, et au mariage tout le monde applaudira avec émotion pendant que je mourrai de l'intérieur et que je ferai le role le témoin triste et amoureux, et enfin vous vous envolerez à New-York plus unis que jamais pendant que moi, moi... j'atterrirai dans, à... Philadephia ou Lima va savoir et tu m'oublieras forcément et...

- Attends, attends, le coupa Blaine qui avait l'impression d'avoir des hallucinations auditives. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "témoin amoureux" ?

- J'ai dit ca ?

Sam pouffa en balayant l'air de sa main.

- Ha ! Tu as du mal entendre c'est ridicule, ha ha...

Blaine continuait de le regarder.

- Sam...

- Bon ok je l'ai dit ça va. De toute façon j'ai toujours pensé que ma vie se terminerait tragiquement comme celle de Patrick Dempsey, c'était écrit probablement là-haut.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que vient faire Patrick Dempsey là-dedans ?

- Sauf que moi on appelera sans doute ça "le témoin amoureux sans espoir de réciprocité", continua de parler Sam comme s'il était tout seul.

Il avait toujours l'air aussi agité et Blaine malgré toute la colère qu'il avait pu avoir et qu'il avait encore contre lui se sentit s'attendrir, au moins un peu.

- C'est parce que Brittany va s'en aller que tu réagis comme ça ? dit-il doucement.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non ne va pas penser ça !

Blaine fit une moue dubitative.

- B-bien sur que son départ me fait monstrueusement flipper parce que c'est une preuve de plus que je vais finir seul, dit-il à toute vitesse. Mais... on était bien tous les deux, non ? Jamais je serai assez reconnaissant au ciel de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin je te le promets, et...

Il souffla profondément, crispant ses paupières comme s'il voulait évacuer une dernière fois la tension. Puis il regarda à nouveau Blaine qui avait maintenant peur de comprendre et lui prit ses mains, y compris celle qui tenait toujours l'écrin.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Blaine.

* * *

la suite sera plus longue !


	2. Chapter 2

voilà la suite et fin :

* * *

Blaine, sans voix, cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois avant de brusquement lui enlever ses mains et se détourner en se mordant la lèvre.

- C'est du délire, souffla-t-il en passant la main sur son visage.

- Je sais que ça doit te faire bizarre, et que... tu dois me prendre pour encore plus particulier et sans doute idiot que je le suis, mais j'en suis sur Blaine. Il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas.

Blaine se retourna vers lui. Il contint son envie subite de lui rire au nez.

- Mais tu aimes _les filles_ Sam.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi pendant un moment. Ne crois pas que ça ait été si facile à accepter !

- Non, non je vais te dire moi ce qui est en train de se passer, dit Blaine calmement.

Sam se tut et pinça ses lèvres.

- Tu as peur. Tu es effrayé parce que jusqu'à il y a quelques jours rien ne semblait jamais devoir changer, les vacances d'été étaient encore loin, tu avais une petite amie qui t'aimait -du moins dans la théorie, ajouta-t-il quand Sam ouvrit la bouche pour contester. Et un meilleur ami qui n'appartenait qu'à toi seul, plus encore qui était follement attiré par toi et avec qui vous passiez tout votre temps l'un chez l'autre quand ce n'était pas au téléphone. Mais Sam, ce n'est pas parce que je vais revenir avec Kurt que ca va changer quoique ce soit entre nous.

- Oui, c'est vrai tout ça, évidemment que c'est vrai mais je ne suis pas fou Blaine. Je sais ce que je dis, j'y ai longuement pensé et c'est la seule explication un tant soit peu logique que j'ai trouvé. Je suis am -

- Non ! non, je t'en prie ne dis plus ca, stop, dit Blaine en se détournant à nouveau.

- J'ai envie de... commença Sam en venant après lui.

Blaine se retourna. C'en était assez. Ses mains en tremblaient et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient vraiment cette conversation. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était définitivement une journée chargée en émotion avec leur victoire, le départ prochain de Brittany tout ça mais là c'était la goutte de trop.

- Tu t'es monté tout ça là-dedans Sam ! dit-il en pointant son front. C'est juste... ! C'est une amitié très forte et ça te porte à confusion mais...

- Lorsqu'on est ami avec quelqu'un on n'a pas envie de faire ça, dit Sam d'un air grave.

Il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine pour le calmer et celui-ci frissonna en les sentant glisser lentement sur la longueur de ses bras, avant de lui prendre doucement ses mains à nouveau. Et Sam qui continuait de le regarder sans ciller...

- Tu traverses une période de doute, c'est tout, martela Blaine dont le coeur cognait dans la poitrine.

Et les pouces incertains de Sam qui tendrement traçaient des cercles sur le dos de ses mains...

- Et... et si je te dis que là maintenant je pourrais complètement t'embrasser ? chuchota-t-il avec sa bouche si proche de Blaine maintenant.

Blaine se dégagea brusquement et s'écarta, sentant la colère et le regret monter en lui.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça ? Et surtout, _surtout_ Sam, dis-moi je t'en prie pourquoi parmi tous les moments où tu aurais pu m'en toucher deux mots il a fallu que tu choisisses celui-là ? s'écria-t-il en se fichant bien sur le moment que des gens puissent l'entendre.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive à lui. Après des mois de toquade sans issue, quand enfin il avait pu passer une semaine sereine sans y penser, à seulement se réjouir d'avoir Kurt près de lui voilà Sam qui revenait au grand galop, et mettait tout à sac.

- C'est la perspective de te perdre qui me rend cinglé... dit Sam avec un air peiné.

- Je t'ai dit que tu ne me perdras pas.

Blaine avait vraiment envie de pleurer, c'était trop frustrant, et rageant.

- Maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il. Ooh ca aurait pu tomber hier, tu aurais pu y penser il y a une semaine ou tout à l'heure bien sur mais non, pourquoi agir simplement comme quelqu'un de normal, suis-je idiot !

- C'était maintenant ou le jour de ton mariage, tu aurais préféré la deuxième option ? dit Sam sèchement.

- J'aurais préféré rien du tout ! aboya Blaine d'un air méchant. Rien !

Sam le regarda sans rien dire, puis il détourna son visage qui se mit à fixer un casier d'en face, ses paupières battant et ses yeux ayant l'air de devenir humides.

- Sam... commença Blaine qui s'en voulut sur-le-champ.

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi ? articula-t-il en se remettant à regarder Blaine. Ca fait des nuits que je dors plus, et pourtant Carol m'a sans doute fait toutes les tisanes de la créations, souffla-t-il avec amertume. Ca me bouffe de l'intérieur Blaine, rien que de t'imaginer revenir vers lui me donne des putains de sueurs froides - et ne me parle pas de peur de l'abandon s'il-te-plait. Je ne peux pas te dire précisément tout ce qui se passe, tu es mon meilleur ami et ça reste d'une certaine façon bizarre et perturbant mais... Blaine. Je t'en supplie. Avec Brittany ça n'a jamais fait ça aussi fort, avec Tina ça ne le fera pas ni avec aucun autre des mes amis, je peux te le jurer. C'est autre chose que de l'amitié. C'est juste... Toi.

Blaine encaissa, et dut se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre très fort pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce que lui disait son meilleur ami l'atteignait autant. Il regarda partout ailleurs que les yeux de Sam, Sam qui n'avait pas de larmes mais semblait tellement blessé de l'intérieur, tellement vulnérable... Sa poitrine se soulevait spasmodiquement et il l'entendit inspirer profondément à nouveau.

- Je pensais... que c'était réciproque. Au moins un peu, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il.

Blaine ne pouvait pas le laisser penser ça.

- Sam, regarde-moi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de ta pitié Blaine. Tout mais pas ça, je préfère encore que tu me cries dessus.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié je te le promets, dit Blaine en attrapant sa main alors qu'il voulait se mettre dos à lui.

Sam continuait de regarder ailleurs et il reniffla. Avec le bras que ne tenait pas Blaine il s'essuya la première larme qui venait de couler. Comment vouliez-vous que Blaine ne craque pas lui aussi ? Il prit l'autre main de Sam qui pleurait maintenant bel et bien et qui lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte marmonna quelque chose comme "oh non pas encore". Tout en crispant ses paupières pour chasser les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue à lui aussi Blaine le regarda, son visage en face du sien.  
Ses mains remontèrent, et hésitantes elles atteignirent les joues de Sam, qui bloqua sa respiration. Blaine, se sentant devenir tout drole et pantelant, s'accorda quelques secondes pour se ressaisir avant de parler.

- Ne pense jamais, que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Sam eut un petit rire tremblant. Et Blaine ne put rien faire d'autre qu'essuyer avec ses pouces ses joues mouillées.

- Pour de vrai ? balbutia-t-il. Tu ne me mens pas ?

Blaine hocha négativement, la gorge trop nouée pour dire un mot de plus. Et ses mains qui avaient d'abord carressé les joues de Sam dèrivèrent un peu sur son cou, touchèrent sa nuque.  
Il pensa distraitement à l'écrin qui devait faire une bosse dans la poche droite de son pantalon.

- C'est pas facile tu sais, dit Sam encore.

- Oui, oui Sam je sais...

Les mains de Sam bougèrent finalement, et vinrent avec quelques balbutiements toucher les joues de Blaine comme il le faisait pour lui. Blaine ferma les paupières et laissa sa joue peser contre les mains de Sam. Son coeur battait encore plus fort qu'avant, et Blaine n'avait jamais rien vécu de plus mortifiant et comblant à la fois. C'était... Magique.  
Les mains de Sam devinrent plus aventureuses et allèrent sur sa nuque.

Blaine était persuadé que le coeur de son meilleur ami battait aussi violemment que le sien. C'était comme s'il pouvait l'entendre lorsqu'ils étaient si proches.

- Je veux t'embrasser Blaine, souffla-t-il les paupières à moitié closes.

Si Blaine avait imaginé qu'un jour Sam le regarderait de cette façon... Il se serait donné quelques giffles sur l'instant et se serait froidement accusé de délire sordide.

Kurt ? Kurt était loin, ailleurs. Et Blaine n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir désiré quelque chose aussi ardemment de toute sa vie que d'embrasser Sam.

Peut-être... Peut-être que Sam réaliserait alors que ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulait. Que le fait d'avoir Blaine pour lui tout seul et plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été d'un autre garcon lui plaisait et faisait battre son coeur, mais dans la partie hypothétique seulement. Que ses lèvres n'avaient pas le gout qu'il avait imaginé, pas la douceur qu'il s'était figuré. Et alors tout se remettrait en place, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre pour le plus grand malheur et désespoir profond de Blaine, mais qui au fond savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, pas vrai ? Et alors, il retournerait avec Kurt.

Et si c'était lui initiait le mouvement ? Sam se reculerait-il ?

Les lèvres pleines du blond étaient actuellement sur sa joue humide, qu'elles frottèrent jusqu'à son oreille où tout bas il chuchota :

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser Blaine.

Alors Blaine, qui avait déjà eu un gémissement étouffé, perdit toute capacité de pensée, et il tourna son visage pour présenter ses lèvres à Sam qui les lui prit et les colla avidement contre les siennes. Blaine comme Sam expira lourdement, et sa prise sur sa nuque se fit plus pressante, plus impérieuse, et il se sentit collé au torse de Sam par les mains qui le serrèrent. Comment avait-il pu se tenir naturellement si près de Sam tous les jours de chaque semaine ces derniers mois ? Une chose était certaine, une telle proximité n'était à partir de se jour plus envisageable. Pas après ca. Les lèvres si douces et si tendres poussèrent contre les siennes et Blaine poussa en retour. Ce que leur gout à elles était satisfaisant. Elles étaient salée de larmes, un peu, lorsqu'il bougea sa propre bouche il entendit vaguement un gémissement provenant du corps de Sam qui le fit vibrer tout entier. C'était trop bon.

Les lèvres de Sam semblaient étudier les siennes dans les moindres détails, et bientot ce fut sa langue qui lui prit sa bouche, et ce fut étourdissant. Blaine et Sam soupirèrent de concert. Les doigts fébriles de Blaine vinrent dans les cheveux de Sam qui le serra d'autant plus contre lui... pour soudain le relacher brutalement.

Haletant il se tint écarté de Blaine, qui avait encore l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Lui aussi était à bout de souffle.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il après un temps, l'air inquiet.

Sam s'était écarté après tout, et Blaine le scruta comme s'il essayait de déceler ce qu'il pouvait penser. Sam acquiesça tout en s'appliquant à respirer profondément, ses jambes avaient l'air flageolantes et il s'appuya contre un casier en métal.

Reprendre ses esprits, il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- C'est...

Blaine se reconcentra sur Sam.

- Puissant.

Blaine continua de regarder Sam, s'attardant inconsciemment sur ses lèvres encore plus rouges et gonflées qu'à l'accoutumée, alors qu'avec ses manches son ami essuyait ses joues humides.

- Pour moi aussi tu sais.

Sam regarda pendant un moment le vide, puis il s'ébroua.

Blaine toucha machinalement la bague qu'il sentait à travers sa poche. Et maintenant ? Puis, lorsqu'il releva son visage il croisa le regard intense de Sam, qui humidifia ses lèvres et résolument se redressa de contre le casier pour revenir à grands pas vers lui.

Blaine tenta bien une fraction de secondes d'anticiper le bouleversement intérieur que cela promettait à nouveau, et puis les lèvres de Sam furent à nouveau contre les siennes et réduisirent tout à néant.

C'était trop, pour lui et Sam c'était trop, tout ne se ramenait plus qu'à ses lèvres, qu'à son cou, sa nuque, ses joues, ces mèches blondes dans lesquelles il aimait trop passer ses doigts. Il était allé jusqu'à s'interdire de s'imaginer le faire, et maintenant il y était, c'était en vrai qu'il pouvait toucher, entendre Sam haleter contre lui et l'étreindre de ses bras forts.

C'est donc compréhensible qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte du Glee Club s'ouvrir.

- Oh hoho. Excusez-moi de vous importuner surtout ! dit Santana ironique.

Blaine sursauta et repoussa Sam en trombe, qui cligna des yeux et se les essuya encore. Devant eux se tenait une Santana avec les bras croisés et un regard intransigeant qui avait l'air de réclamer des explications.

Et Blaine eut tout juste le temps de remettre en place sa chemise (oui elle était un peu froissée) avant que, comble du cauchemar, il ne voie Kurt et d'autres se pointer derrière Santana, qui pas indulgente pour deux sous continuait de les scruter avec un sourcil haussé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Kurt.

- Mais c'est ce qu'ils vont nous dire au plus vite, dit mielleusement Santana.

Blaine jeta un seul coup d'oeil à Sam et il crut bien ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi rouge qu'à cet instant.

- Sam... je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois si triste, intervint avec douceur Brittany en voyant les joues trempées de son ex-petit ami.

Elle avança jusqu'à lui pour lui faire un calin. Blaine aurait donné n'importe quoi pour échapper au regard de Santana à cet instant, mais lui aurait aussi volontiers baisé les pieds pour garder sa bouche fermée.

- Oh, c'est... drole. Sam tu sens comme Blaine.

Un poids tomba dans la poitrine de Blaine, et cela dut se lire sur son visage tout comme sa culpabilité parce qu'il suffit que Kurt regarde Blaine, puis Sam, Blaine puis encore Sam pour ouvrir grand sa bouche avec un air choqué.

- N-Non, tu te trompes.

- Si Sam, tu sais que j'ai un don pour ca. Tu sens le gel à la framboise, il n'y a que Blaine qui met du gel parfumé à la framboise. La Science ne ment pas, c'est une étudiante du MIT qui vous parle.

Oh non oh non oh non.

- Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? s'exclama Kurt avec ses yeux pales se posant sur Blaine, qui une fois de plus souhaita disparaitre.

Il allait confusément s'expliquer lorsqu'il sentit le bras de Sam entourer ses épaules. Il coula un regard sur son visage et l'expression d'extreme confiance en soi qu'il y vit ne le rassura guère.

- Oui, ça te pose un problème Kurt ?

Miséricorde.

- _Sam_, dit-il avec un air de reproche mais sans se dégager du moins.

- Merci! ce n'est donc pas moi qui devient cinglée, souffla Santana en levant ses mains en l'air.

- C'est une blague j'espère.

- Tu es son petit ami maintenant ? Non, alors je ne vois pas en quoi ca te -

- Sam, s'il-te-plait _stop_.

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? Des mois que tu lui supplies de te pardonner Blaine et il ne daigne pas te donner au moins un coup de fil de temps en temps. Et, et moi ça me tue, bégaya-t-il. Que tu sois toujours à implorer la moindre attention de sa part alors qu'il ne fait rien, strictement rien. Tu sais Kurt, parler un peu, demander des nouvelles ce genre de choses assez normales quand on se préoccupe de l'autre.

- Sam tu vas trop loin. Kurt, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Alors d'abord Tina et maintenant toi ? Ce sera qui le suivant Blaine ?

- Et c'est moi qui aime Blaine le plus, voulut absolument préciser Sam.

Cette fois-ci Kurt pouffa en les dévisageant.

- Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit le bon mom... essaya Blaine.

- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous formez un "couple" alors ? demanda Kurt d'un ton agressif. Oh mais non, peu importe, cela ne me touche pas. Et tu sais pourquoi Sam ? Parce que personne, je dis bien _personne,_ n'aimera Blaine autant que moi.

- Si ça c'est de l'amour tu as eu une étrange de façon de lui montrer je trouve.

- Je portais encore des couches que mes disputes étaient plus intéressantes et recherchées, dit Kitty.

Tous choisirent sagement de l'ignorer.

- Je suis contente que tu aies pu aller de l'avant Sam, dit Brittany en lui tapant l'épaule. Mais, soupira-t-elle, pour tout te dire j'aurais préféré pour mon amour-propre que cela prenne un peu plus de temps.

- Tu oses dire que _moi_ je n'aime pas Blaine ?

- Pas comme il le mérite en tout cas. Blaine allait faire l'erreur de sa vie il fallait bien que j'intervienne !

Kurt fronça les sourcils :

- Quelle erreur de sa vie ?

Blaine avait caché son visage avec ses mains et il les enleva d'un coup.

- NON ne dis rien !

- Dire quoi Blaine ? J'estime avoir le droit de savoir ! Je me fais traiter de sans-coeur, d'égoiste et d'inconstant par la personne qui vit - je le rappelle - dans MA maison alors réponds-moi !

- Sam Evans gay, murmura Santana l'air songeur.

- Et j'y pense. Ce n'est pas avec lui que tu m'as trompé j'espère ?

- Non ! s'exclamèrent Sam et Blaine ensemble.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est la vérité ? demanda Kurt en s'adressant à Blaine, les bras croisés.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui faire confiance !

- Sam Evans tes interventions commencent _sérieusement_ à me fatiguer.

- Eh bien, c'est parfait, de toute façon on n'a pas l'intention de rester ici plus longtemps, dit l'intéressé en prenant la main de Blaine.

Il s'étonna de sentir une résistance au moment de s'en aller.

- Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas.

Sam se rapprocha de lui.

- Ne me fais pas ça Blaine, chuchota-t-il. Ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Quand on n'est pas amoureux on n'embrasse pas les gens comme tu l'as fait, dit-il en lui tenant les épaules.

- Les choses ne sont pas si simples Sam.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu cesses de tirer mon petit ami contre son grès ! intervint Kurt.

Blaine eut soudain l'impression qu'on l'avait envoyé des années en arrière. Quand Kurt était peu sur de lui et si fragile, l'adolescent à fleur de peau qui avait su l'émouvoir. Pas cet étudiant hautain et overbooké qu'il avait à peine croisé ces derniers mois.

Sam pinça ses lèvres, eut l'air de se marmonner quelque chose comme s'il s'efforçait de garder son calme puis se retourna.

- Ce n'est _pas_ ton petit ami.

- Pas plus qu'il n'est le tien à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Blaine savait à quoi cela allait fatalement les mener, et son regard invariablement passait de Kurt, à Sam. Kurt. Sam.

- Je ne vois qu'une façon de régler le problème, dit Kurt après plusieurs secondes d'échange de regards assassins.

- Ah oui ? lança Sam sarcastique.

- Blaine n'a qu'à choisir.

La phrase était tombée. Le nommé Blaine venait de voir se produire exactement ce qu'il avait craint. Sam lui lacha la main et cela acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il refusa de croiser le regard de tous les autres. Chacun était pendu à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça, dit-il sourdemment.

- Et pourquoi ? Ta décision est toute réfléchie il me semble ?

- Blaine, dit doucement Sam.

Blaine commit l'erreur de croiser son regard.

- Non, non NON je ne peux pas !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'enquit Emma toute guilerette.

Son sourire se figea quand elle vit l'air dramatique qu'ils avaient tous ou presque.

- Les enfants, pas de disputes le jour de notre mariage enfin, les sermonna Will avec un regard incrédule.

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir si Sam ne prenait pas à ce point ses désirs pour la réalité... fit remarquer Kurt en examinant ses ongles.

Pendant la courte interruption Marley se jeta à l'eau :

- Moi je suis du coté de Sam !

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quoi ? C'est pas comme ca que ça fonctionne ? chuchota-t-elle à Kitty.

- Moi je suis pour Kurt, dit Mercedes en rentrant dans le petit cercle formé. Définitivement Kurt.

- C'est vraiment ridicule, souffla Blaine.

- Ryder ! s'écria Sam.

- Hein ? Oh euh oui je suis du coté de Sam aussi !

- Ok. Tous les deux dégagez quelque chose d'étonnement sexy mais je ne peux décemment pas me mettre du coté de bouche de truite. Team Kurt ! dit-elle d'une voix forte.

- Santana ! s'indigna Blaine.

Will et Emma avaient l'air perdu.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste reparler de tout ça calmement plus tard, s'il-vous-plait ? implora Blaine.

- Détends-toi mon chéri, il y a juste le contretemps Evans mais après je suis tout à toi.

- Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça, gronda Sam.

La tension monta d'un cran.

- Et, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

- Parce que c'est mon Blaine.

- C'est le mien, depuis toujours, et ce n'est surement pas toi qui va y changer quoique ce soit.

- Les enfants calmez-vous...

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de dispute le jour de mon mariage, se plaignit Emma. Et, Kurt je, je pense que tu devrais laisser sa chance à Sam.

Sam se tourna triomphant vers Kurt.

- Celle-là elle compte au moins pour cinq, dit-il en désignant Emma avec son pouce.

- La ferme !

- Oh, c'est cool, fit Brittany avec un sourire. J'ai toujours voulu voir une bagarre en vrai. Mais en général ils préfèrent les chansons, dit-elle à Marley en haussant les épaules.

- Blaine, mets fin à cette mascarade je t'en prie !

- Blaine, non écoute-moi -

- Blaine !

- _Blaine_ !

- Et c'est _ça _la génération précédente ? critiqua Kitty.

- STOOOP !

L'expression de colère de Kurt se figea, tout comme le regard noir et à la fois déçu de Sam.

Le silence fut complet.

Blaine, soulagé, soupira lourdement. Il lança un regard d'excuse à Sam et Kurt se faisant face, Santana tenant le bras de Kurt pour le faire se ressaisir elle aussi immobile et Brittany qui regardait Sam avec un air étonné comme statufiée. Tout comme le reste du Glee Club, qui tout en voulant absolument faire entendre leur point de vue avaient sur le visage une expression un peu dépassée.

Sans se retourner Blaine sortit. Il enjamba l'ouverture de l'écran de la télé et se retrouva dans le salon de leur appartement, plongé dans le noir s'il n'y avait la lumière blanche de l'écran maintenant brouillé de neige. De dehors parvenaient quelques sons de l'agitation de la grande ville, plusieurs étages plus bas.

Fatigué comme après une longue journée à la Nyada Blaine se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Je t'ai dit que tous les souvenirs n'étaient pas bon à revivre, lui dit Sam tandis qu'il se passait la main sur le visage.

Il revenait de la cuisine en T-shirt et caleçon, tenant un grand saladier de pop-corn qu'il tendit à Blaine en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Mais c'était vraiment un beau premier baiser, soupira Blaine avec un sourire.

- Je t'en prie. Comme si je ne t'en donnais pas des comme ça tous les jours.

Blaine eut un petit rire et il donna un baiser à son petit ami, l'interrompant alors qu'il mangeait son pop-corn.

- Hmm, ceci dit tu as raison, concéda-t-il une fois séparés. Et dire que tu m'as fait attendre UNE semaine après m'avoir donné celui-là, un jour de plus et je mourrais.

- Tu sais que j'étais un peu perdu... dit Blaine avec une moue d'excuse.

- Oui, je sais.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, Blaine lissant d'un air absent le caleçon long de Sam qui lui prenait toujours de grandes poignets de pop-corn.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris le rapport avec Patrick Dempsey.

- Oh, ca. J'avais vu le film quelques jours avant lors de ma "dépression amoureuse inexpliquée" mais je n'avais pas vu la fin. Du coup je pensais que le témoin finissait sans avoir la fille.

Blaine eut un sourire indulgent.

- Tu devrais savoir que c'est impossible dans ce genre de films.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine à vrai dire.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes dans leurs pensées, Blaine sentant la chaleur des bras nus de Sam contre lui.

- Bon. On se fait quoi maintenant ?

- Hmm notre première fois ? dit Blaine avec un air coquin.

Sam devint mal à l'aise.

- C'était épique.

- Oui, mais je l'adore.

Sam capitula finalement (c'est vrai que ça avait été bien) et ils rallumèrent l'écran de la télé pour continuer leur soirée.

Dehors New-york nocturne s'agitait.

FIN.

* * *

Bon, voilà xD des réclamations ? (oui, oui je sais sortir de l'écran de la télé est physiquement impossible x)

ça part un peu en cacahuète à la fin. ok ok ça craint, je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue l'idée d'une Pensine des temps modernes (ou quand l'auteur cherche absolument à abréger son récit... erm) je voulais juste une conclusion heureuse(et efficace) pour Blaine et Sam :3 et bon et sinon j'ai adoré écrire leur conversation... c'est trop mélodramatique ? je l'admets ça fait un peu guimauve Sam qui après des jours à déprimer sans comprendre ce qui se passe en lui accourt jusqu'à Blaine pour lui avouer ses sentiments... mais je le vois bien faire quelque chose d'impulsif comme ça.


End file.
